Just So You Know
by xxxhumpingpeggysue
Summary: I’ve single handedly lost the love of my life, lost my closest friend, became a she beast, killed my father, and grew an unbreakable attachment to a half dead spawn. Sorry excuse for a life, meet abomination.
1. You are MINE

I've single handedly lost the love of my life, lost my closest friend, became a she beast, killed my father, and grew an unbreakable attachment to a half dead spawn. Sorry excuse for a life, meet abomination.

* * *

Her long, slim, manicured fingers constricted around my bare upper arm as she just about dragged me out of the school's cafeteria, leaving two hundred plus sets of eyes to pursue our departure. I knew I was in for it as a small wave of fear swam through me, but frankly I did not care. Anger quickly overtook my fear. It was my business what I did or didn't do and it was also my business who I did or didn't do it with. If she had a problem with it, instead of turning into a caveman, she could kiss my…

Whoa! Once deeply within the collection of automotives in the parking lot she turned sharply towards me, her long dark brown hair nearly slapping me in the face. A rage so intense overtook her features as her brown orbs stared daggers into mine. I began to feel a bit hurt as I've never seen her this angry, let alone at little old me.

"Just because I won't have the relationship that you want with you doesn't make you any less mine! Do you understand? You are mine!" She began to shiver as a growl rumbled in her chest, yet her eyes never ceased to permeate my own.

"You're fucking hurting me!"

A large gust of air escaped her lungs as she finally released me, her mask of anger melting into one of sadness. She leaned against the door of a pick-up, closed her eyes, classically pinched the bridge of her nose, and tried to control her breathing.

"Why do you do this to me? You know how I feel about this. You know how I feel about you."

"Actually I don't know. We never talk. The only time I get to see you is when it gets too unbearable for you to be away from me and even then you don't acknowledge my presence. You don't want to have anything to do with me yet you have the audacity to even assume you have the right to claim me. Fuck you!" I spat, imagining the shade of red I probably was at the moment.

I turned to leave but she swiftly seized my fleeting wrist, drawing me into her and casing her warm, golden arms around my waist, her supple breasts pressing against my arching back. I strained to pull away to no avail. She leaned her forehead against the top of my head and inhaled deeply within my brown curls, lowering a bit more and breathing out on the nape of my neck, sending involuntary shivers down my spine, stopping my struggle all together. I haven't been this close to her in years.

"You know how I feel about you."

"Do I?"

"Damn it, Nessie." she whispered harshly as she twirled me around like a rag doll and threw me against a vehicle, pressing into me, her teeth nipping my ear as her thigh grazed my core.

"I imprinted on you. I am yours. Can't you get that?" I felt weak from her close proximity. I felt worms, catepillars, and maggets begin to eat at the butterflies fluttering within my stomach, creating a painful bliss. She looked at me with those overwhelming brown eyes, with the same look she gave me all those years ago and insubordination spread through me in a flash. With a huff I stood up straight and pushed passed her, walking towards the school.

"You were so young Nessie! You had me feeling like a dirty old man! You are still so young!" she yelled as she chased after me. She finally caught up and grabbed my arm again.

"Let go of me!" I barked, jerking my arm back.

"You are seven years old for fucks sakes Nessie. Yes you have the body of a seventeen year old, the brains of a Harvard graduate and the heart of mother Teresa, but you're still seven fucking years old. I'm sorry but what you want and what I consider acceptable are two completely different things. You've made that very clear and once you hit puberty you've proven quite difficult to be around."

"You mean you wanted to fuck me but were to coward to do so because of what the others would think."

"I am not going to start this with you again Ness. YOU ARE MINE. Get over it. Now for our safety and the safety of all who you think are potential suitors I suggest you remember that," she stated, her face inches from mine. Her soothingly warm breath washed over my face sending me into a dizzying state. By the time my brain began to function again she was on her Ducati racing off in the distance.

"You love birds are so adorable."

"Fuck off Seth."

"Hey, hey, she'll come around. Leah's a wolf and you are her mate. You can't go off and pull Malory Wong into a make out session like that and not expect her to go bursting at the seams. That's the closest to phasing I've seen her in years. Great show though. We were all thoroughly entertained. Jake had to pin Edward to his seat by the way. So grounded sounds like the theme for your weekend."

Ignoring Seth as we walked back to school, I glanced down at my slightly reddened arm as five red digit marks began to slowly disappear. Though I probably won Yonata High's most embarrassing moment of the year I did get to get closer to Leah than I've gotten since I hit puberty which was about three years ago.

"She'll come around."

"I hope so."

* * *

Shout outs to brayden10. After reading their story I was introduced to this particular pairing and loved it. Check out Yesterday and Today by that author. Great read. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. They're here

Removing my hand from the side of her face, I quickly clamped it over her big mouth, attempting and miserably failing to stop the loud squeal she was emitting.

"Aunt Alice, please. The last thing I need is for daddy to listen in. I've shown you a detailed description of what happened in the parking lot a week ago. Now it is your turn to share. What is going on? Why is everyone so apprehensive?"

"Now is not the time to tell. You'll know in time."

"That is so not fair!"

"That is life my dear," she sang as she bounced out of my room.

Alice and her stupid tricks… UGH! I was sure feeding on her curiosity would work this time. Flopping back on my bed, I placed a pillow over my head and screamed out my frustrations, even though I knew the pillow would not stop everyone from hearing it. I was dying to know why out of the blue everyone in the house began walking on edge. Even Seth and Emmett who were the household's goofballs seemed slightly overwrought now. I hated being the child here. Everyone knew yet no one would spill. It had to be something serious because Leah was still here.

Once a month she would stay for a week's time till the imprinting pain of being apart wore off and then she would be off to her life in sunny California where she had money and women galore, so I would assume. A couple of years ago after she graduated from college she invented some gizmo that now turned into an overnight phenomenon. So it is safe to say she was living the life. I have never been to her place but Seth and Jacob both say it is amazing. It is a home any millionaire would own in Bel-Air.

If I could get my grubby hands on that darned lamp from Aladdin and have Genie grant me one wish, I'd wish that Leah never invented that stupid must-have. I know it seems extremely selfish of me, but still. If that had not happened she would still be living with us and I would get to see her every day and spend every waking minute with her like I use to. She'd still be a bit distant at first because of my molestation of her when she was asleep one random night I was overtaken by my sexual frustration. I'm still miffed she denied me because I was told the imprinter had to be whatever the imprinted needed them to be and right then I needed her to be my call girl. But anyway, we would have gotten over it if she had just stayed like Seth and Jacob had.

Jacob and Seth could've left as well but they didn't because they felt a bond with all of us. We were a family. Jacob earned a Bachelor's in Business and was working on his Bachelor's in Mechanical Engineering. He owned two or three auto shops in Washington, all of which he managed from afar. The biggest one was located in La Push where Quill and Embry co-owned and managed. They would've come along to live with us but Quill had Claire, who was about nine or ten years old now, and Embry was all his mother had, plus he had an on again off again girlfriend of five years named Angela he wouldn't part with. They visit from time to time though. So yeah, they couldn't leave.

Seth was in his last year of getting his Bachelor's in Marketing so he might be off to see the world soon but he was still here. He even stopped by to have lunch with us in the high school every day.

Thinking of her was getting old really fast. Fuck imprinting and fuck her. I thought imprinting was some magical, irresistible, indissoluble bond between two people. It doesn't seem to be because she's resisting perfectly fine while I sit here with a useless beating organ trying to pull me to her every second of the day. Sometimes I wish I were normal, like my mother use to be. Or at the very least have the option she had to choose which life I wanted.

Tired of moping about in my room, I headed to the kitchen where mom, grandpa, and grandma were making dinner. It smelled like lasagna to me. I didn't feel like eating so I just headed to the fridge and grabbed a bag of deer blood. All the vampires in the house think it is disgusting, preferring their meal be fresh. Nothing says fresh like blood seeping from the wounds of their pray. I could care less. Blood was blood. So I popped the plastic bag in the microwave for about fifteen seconds to warm it up and stuck a straw in it, my version of a Capri-sun. I began to laugh at the grimace I received from those in the kitchen as I made my way to the back yard.

Sliding the glass door open I noticed Aunt Alice and Rosalie sun bathing in their latest bikinis, glittering like disco balls in the rare Yonatan, Montana sunshine. I took a seat in the available lawn chair next to them as I noticed the others. Jasper, Seth, Emmett, Leah, Jacob, and Dad were playing football. It seemed to be Vamps vs. Wolves. Wolves were skins and oh what a sight that was. I barely noticed anyone else as I instinctively zoomed in on Leah in a sports bra and barely there running shorts that sinfully displayed her toned arms, abdomen, and legs that glistened with sweat. My goodness, she placed the Goddess Nike to shame as her golden, tan complexion shimmered in the sunlight.

I guess the amount of lust I was radiating was intense because Jasper, who had the ball, got distracted and looked at me with a knowing look which caused him not to see Leah charging at him at full speed. She tackled him, her smile at full beam, as she rubbed it in his face. Jasper then looked at me as though I were to blame for his defeat, causing Leah to follow his gaze to me. Our eyes locked and I would be damned if I were the one to break it. So I kept my gaze until she just smiled and turned back towards her team's huddle as everyone started to laugh once they looked over at me. What are they laughing at?

"Renesmee, I think you missed your mouth," spoke Aunt Rosalie, who didn't move an inch from where she lay. Aunt Alice turned her attention towards me and began to have a giggling fit. Looking down I saw blood covering the entire front of my tank top as I began to feel blood dripping from my chin. Oh my. How fucking embarrassing. I felt myself turning red, to match the blood dripping off of me as I raced to my room.

After I cleaned and composed myself, I stepped out of my bathroom to find my mother waiting for me on my bed.

"Not now mom."

"I think you get that from me."

"Get what?" I asked as I plopped face down on my bed next to her.

"Oh you know, the easiness of being the center of embarrassing moments along with having your face turn redder than a tomato. At least you are not an accident on legs. For that you can thank your father."

I just groaned.

"Cheer up sweetie. Dinner's almost ready. I expect you to be down there in thirty minutes," she stated, swatting me on the butt as she left my turquoise domain.

With another groan, I decided to take a nap…

When I awoke, it was dark out. It must be past eight then. I hope they left something for me to eat. Climbing off of my four post bed, I was sluggishly on my way down stairs as I wiped the remainder of sleep from my crusted eyes. I began to hear whispers as I neared the stairs.

"They've all stopped phasing except for Quill, Collin, and Brady and they need them there to protect the reservation."

"I've tried to contact as many people as I could but they don't seem to think them a threat to us anymore after their spectacle after her birth."

"Charlotte and Peter are on their way."

"You are sure it's in eight days Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle."

"Do you not think it rude to listen in on the conversations of others?" murmured a voice behind me that belonged to my father. My heart skyrocketed out of its usual location and collided with my brain as I was inches away from breaking my neck down the stairs from my leap. Luckily my dad caught a hold of me in time.

"Ever as graceful as your mother I see."

"I heard that," said my mother who was now at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the both of us. Darn my half human senses. I didn't even hear or feel him behind me.

"Sleeping Beauty is awake? Finally! Let's go hunting!" bellowed Emmett as he joined my mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"No thanks."

Removing myself from my father's grip I made my way to the kitchen, bypassing my mother and Emmett's sad puppy dog look. Stealing a glance at the living room, it seemed everyone tried to look as if they weren't having a very important meeting merely seconds ago. Leah and Seth unpaused their PS3 game as Rosalie continued to file her nails. Alice began flipping though a Victoria Secret's catalogue while Jacob gave her his score of how sexy each item was. Jasper began reading a book. Grandma and Grandpa just cuddled on the couch flipping through a photo album. That was nicely done I suppose but they weren't fooling me one bit. I was almost too scared to assume what they were speaking of as my only valid conclusion began screaming from the back of my mind where I tried to hold it off.

Marching to the kitchen I took my plate that was lovingly placed for me in the oven, grabbed a fork, and made my way towards the oversized coach and sat next to Jacob at the very end. Seth turned off the game after Leah beat him to a bloody pulp and put on a movie. I couldn't help stealing glances at Leah as my thoughts ran thousands of miles per minute. Did I mishear? Was it true? Why wouldn't they tell me something this important? What did the others want from me? I had no special power, just a hybrid that could show a slideshow from her palm.

All of a sudden piercing hot pain began building behind my eyes, momentarily blinding me and leaving me speechless. I heard my plate shatter on the marble floor. Once it began seeping into my brain and down my spine I heard my scream coat the air. Mine was not the only one as I began to hear the rest of my family's pain.

"Bella, use your shield!"

"Leah, get my baby!"

It was true, and they were here. The Volturi were here.

* * *

So… what did you think? Thank you for your reviews. They are always appreciated.


	3. Let's get out of here

It all happened so fast. One moment I was laughing at Eddie Murphy's antics and the next I was on the marbled floor being quaffed whole by an inexpressible pain. Fuck. They were here. They were here so soon. They must've known what we knew. Aro did touch Alice, so he knew of her power and how to use and manipulate it. He had touched Edward and knew how to control their thinking so he wouldn't hear or sense them as they approached. They had that tracker Demetri so they obviously knew where we were. Why did I realize this after the fact? Why wasn't Bella expanding her fucking shield? God this fucking hurts!

"Bella, use your shield!" snarled Jasper as he tried to fight the pain for all of us. Though we felt the struggle, it was no use. Jane was too powerful.

Seconds felt like years until finally we were shielded, mentally that is.

"Leah, get my baby!" Bella barked at me.

Straining to get up, I made my way over to Renesmee, who was whimpering on the couch, as everyone else surrounded us. They were all crouched and ready for the war ahead. Jacob and Seth had both phased due to the shock of pain they endured and as a matter of fact so did I, I noticed as I looked down at my paws.

_Take any chance you find and get Renesmee the fuck out of here Seth. We'll hold them off._

_You should take her. She's your imprint._

_I'm a better fighter. Take her. That's an order Seth! Don't argue with me about this!_

Sparks of mahogany wood began to fly about along with clouds of dust from the broken drywall as the front doors, hinges and all, were kicked in. Note to self; only install metal doors from now on. Vampire after vampire poured into the house in a single file, all dressed in the well-known black robes. They seemed to glide in, no footsteps heard, as the line strategically split in two until they were all facing us, their backs to the entrance. There were about twenty, maybe thirty of them. The ones that stood in the middle stepped aside, making way for the leaders of the operation. Jane and Alec walked in holding hands as they were followed by Demetri and Felix.

A tight grimace set on Jane's face as she noticed her powers were no longer working on us.

"Give us the child and no harm will be bestowed upon you." Jane spoke curtly.

"Can we speak of this in a civilized manner? Violence does not have to occur. We will gladly go to…" Carlisle began to negotiate but was instantaneously cut off.

"They will not speak to you. They want the child. Whether they receive her peacefully or by force is your decision."

Grey fog began to surround us, moving around Bella's shield. A loud menacing growl ripped from Jacob's chest as he saw how all of their eyes frequented Renesmee, who was clutching the fur of my side to balance herself, and Bella. They were their targets; Bella because without her shield we were all goners and Renesmee because that was who they came for. He began the countdown. _Three_. There was no talking to them we had to fight our way out of this. _Two_. I hope we survive this. _One_. Biting the back of her shirt, I tossed her onto Seth's back as Jacob vaulted towards Jane and Alec. Seth dashed toward the back exit as the other vampires descended upon us.

For a moment it seemed we had the upper hand. We were still within Bella's mental shield and Bella was in one piece. Jacob had taken a chunk off of Alec and we were seriously whooping vampire ass. Someone had started a fire in the kitchen, causing the smoke to mix with Alec's demonic fog. The fight began to move outside. I had just ripped the head off of an enemy when I heard the most painful howl. It was coming from the forest.

Seth.

Renesmee.

_Leah, watch out!_ Jacob mentally yelled, sending me a mental snap shot of why. I quickly ducked, evading the vampire who was millimeters away from spearing me in the neck. _Thanks!_ My paws hit grass as I took off towards the howls. I was the fastest of my family so I arrived first to see four vampires, two who were Demetri and Felix, surrounding Seth. One had Renesmee in their grasp, holding her to the side as tears made trails down her porcelain features. Seth, who lay near a broken tree, attempted at getting up as blood pooled around his midsection.

I charged, targeting Felix who was the strongest of them. He was the biggest threat at the moment. My jaw snapped at his head but he moved quickly. He punched me on the side of my head, right in the fucking ear, sending me flying backwards and into Jasper. Fuck that hurt. Jacob flew over us and began attacking Demetri. Jasper pushed me off of him and went to join the fight once more. I attempted at regaining my senses, shaking my head. I only got mute silence as blurs of passing vampires and fuzzy orange stuff waved at me in the distance. A ringing noise attacked my ears, causing me to snap my eyes shut and shake my head again. When I opened my eyes I could see but everything seemed slower now. The ringing silence slowly left me.

I looked around hoping to find either Seth or Renesmee. I focused. I began to hear her sobs beneath the boom of vampire bodies crashing into each other and the sounds of metal as vampire limbs were being torn off. In the darkness, hidden by bushes Renesmee sat on her knees hugging Seth's wolfish head as she sobbed uncontrollably. Over reactive much? He'd be okay. He'd been slapped into trees countless times. Why wasn't he moving anyway? I made my way over, attacking those who got in my way. What I saw made me gag. I literally vomited. Covered in blood, leaves, and tears, Seth was passed out in wolf form on his side with his lower intestines hanging out of him. This couldn't be…

_Leah, get her out of here NOW!_

_Seth's dead Jacob…_

_GET HER OUT O... oaf!_ He was tackled by an enemy who was now trying to sink his venomous teeth into him.

_Jake!_ I yelled making my way over to help my alpha.

_Go!_ He growled his alpha command.

I felt myself involuntarily turn around as I ran back towards my deceased brother and my imprint. Grabbing her by the collar once more, I tossed her into the air and in seconds she landed on my back. Images of flames and smoke surrounding my family as they fought for all of our lives and my only sibling laying there with his organs decorating the forest floor never left me as I ran for safety.

The sun was setting, making it almost twenty four hours since I've started running. My muscles were sore and my healed cuts and bruises were itching. I had run out of forest to conceal me and now stood at the trees edge contemplating my next move. I was still in wolf form. I was dying to hear something from my pack, anything, but no one tuned in. That led me to the only conclusion. That's it. They were gone.

Renesmee continued to sniffle as her grip on my fur was now nonexistent, either that or I was numb. I'd bet on the latter. I had to do something quick. They had a tracker, and though I was even faster than Edward, they'd catch up eventually if I just stood here. I just wish I knew where here was.

I peered through the thick trees yet again as I continued to walk along its edge. It seemed like any other small town. We were right across some bar called Al's, classic. Between that bar and I lay a semi busy road. There was no way I'd be able to cross that road and head behind the bar without being seen. I'd have to wait 'til night fall. I hope I had that time to spare.

Lying down on my stomach, I tilted to the side until Renesmee got off of me. I phased into human form, which was a bit painful I might add.

"Fuck, that hurt." I groaned as I stretched. I took stocked of my healing scratches and bruises as I did. When I was done it dawned on me that I was completely nude. Fuck. Now I have to figure out how to get clothes too, just great. Sighing heavily, I looked at Renesmee. She looked like shit. Twigs and leaves were tangled within her now untamable curls. Soot was smeared all over her as little scratches from the plethora of branches we zoomed by covered her as well. Her t shirt and long pajama pants were a bit torn. Her dirty hands moved to wipe away tears from her red swollen eyes.

It broke my heart to see her that way. I probably looked worse. Making my way over to her, I sat next to her and leaned back against the tree behind us. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling closer to me. She resisted at first, contemplating it, until she gave in and leaned her head on my shoulder, crying even louder now into my neck. I rubbed my calloused fingers up and down her arm trying to soothe what couldn't be soothed as I waited for night fall.

"But what if someone sees you?"

"I know you're getting a thrill of having me here naked with you but we need to get out of here. I can handle myself okay. Just stay here and don't move. I mean it Nessie. DO NOT MOVE."

I gave her a stern look as I stood up. In a flash I was across the street, behind Al's, and hidden in the shadows. The employees most likely parked back here so I'd just wait for… well I might have some luck after all. A rusted pickup turned into the parking lot behind the bar, almost placing its headlights on me. It parked and I made my way near it. There was only one person in the vehicle. It was a male, Caucasian, about six feet tall and slim. I could take him, and in seconds I did.

I placed him in a chokehold until he quietly passed out, thereafter dragging him to the shadows. I stripped him of his disgusting clothes, contemplating whether or not I should wear them. They smelled awful and were terribly stained. Can't I ever catch a break? I decided clothes, whether they be disgusting or not, were clothes so I wore them. Like I said, the guy was slim so though the jeans barely fit okay, thank god for stretch, the casual button up couldn't be buttoned up at all. Fucking boobs. No matter how hard I tried to close it the valley of my breasts all the way down to my navel and the unzipped and unbuttoned front of the jeans were exposed. The guy had about one hundred and fifty dollars in his pockets, enough for a hotel and a couple of tanks of gas.

Picking the keys up off the gravel floor I turned on the engine and made my way across the street, parking on the side of the road. Hopping out, I made my way near the trees.

"Nessie, let's go." I whispered, looking around for her.

"You reek." She walked up to me while plugging her nose.

"It's better than nothing. Get in. Let's get out of here."


End file.
